Missing Prue
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Piper and Phoebe thinking back to growing up with Prue and the influence she had on them, now that Prue is dead.


Piper and Phoebe thinking back to when they were growing up, because they miss Prue now that she is dead. It is mostly Phoebe though, since their relationship wasn't emphasized much on the show. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free

It has been a month, since Patty died and 7 year old, Prue is playing tag in the backyard with her younger sisters 5 year old, Piper and 2 year old, Phoebe. The three of them are running and laughing and having a grand old time, until Phoebe slips and falls. Phoebe immediately asks for her mommy and Prue seeing how sweet and innocent her sister is decides to be like a mother to little Phoebe. Phoebe who loves her sister decides that she would very much like for Prue to be her mommy and ever since that day Prue is Phoebe's mommy.

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

In the present, Phoebe is sitting on Prue's bed thinking about how Prue was more of a mom to her than a sister and she wants her mom back. Phoebe mourns Prue as a mom rather than a sister.

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

8 year old, Prue and 6 year old, Piper are having trouble sleeping because they are thinking about their mommy, who died a year ago. The two young sisters are having a hard time accepting that their mother is really gone. Prue and Piper just want their mommy to walk into their room hold them close to her and tell them everything will be alright, but that will never happen. Prue and Piper know this to be true, but 3 year old, Phoebe doesn't know and Prue promised Phoebe that she would be like a mommy to her. How is she going to explain to her baby sister that her real mommy is never coming back.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

In the present, Phoebe realizes that Prue was always there for her even if she was mean sometimes and acted liked she didn't care or love Phoebe, she did. Prue loved Phoebe will all her heart, probably even as much as Patty did.

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

9 year old, Prue and 4 year old, Phoebe were playing Barbies together when Phoebe got her finger closed in the Barbie dream house door.

Phoebe: (crying) Ow! Mommy, help me. It hurts

Prue: Alright baby (Prue carefully opens the door so Phoebe can pull her finger out) Do you want me to kiss it better, sweetie?

Phoebe nods while still crying, and Prue carefully takes her little sister's finger and kisses it. Phoebe then stops crying instantly and is just sniffling instead.

Phoebe: Thank you mommy. I love you

Prue: I love you too, baby

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

In the present, Phoebe wishes she was little again so Prue could be there to hold her.

Phoebe: (crying) I wish you were here to hold me, mommy Prue. I love you. You never acted weird or ignored me when I called you mommy at school, even when the kids teased you. You were always there for me. If I could ask for a mommy, I would chose you. You were the best mommy.

And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

In the present, Phoebe and Piper are lying in bed thinking back to all the times that Prue had helped them sleep when they were younger. For Piper, since she is only two years younger than Prue, Prue would just talk to her until she eventually fell asleep to the softness of Prue's voice. And for Phoebe, Prue would rock her to sleep and sing her a lullaby.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Piper: (crying) I miss you Prue. I am nothing without you. I love you

Phoebe: (crying) I miss you mommy Prue. You will always be my mommy and I love you.


End file.
